The Death Scout
by Sakura Sage
Summary: A new girl in class, a new scout, and a new evil person out to take the silver crystal. What will happen to the scouts? Will they survive? I changed the rating because of laguage use. *Finished* Please R+R!!!
1. Cause and Solution

Summary: A new girl in class, a new scout, and a new evil someone out to take the silver crystal. What will happen to the scouts? Will they survive? Please R+R!!

The Death Scout

Note: This is my first SM fic that I have posted, so please R+R!!! 

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thoughts

*~*~*~* = change of scene/time; start/end of chapter

(…^-^) = author notes

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters!!! Outer Moon is borrowed from my good friend Princess Silver Serenity, and is an original creation (Personality, etc.)

Prologue: Cause and Solution

*~*~*~*

"Pluto's not at the time gate! Hehehe!" A dark, feminine voice echoed, "Everyone! Let's go. We're going back in time to a time before the pesky sailor brats aren't strong enough to even begin to defend themselves! Hahaha!" Several forms entered the time gate and vanished, back into time.

*~*~*~*

"Why, Pluto? Aren't Sailor Moon and the others already as strong as they need to be?" The speaker's face is shadowed in.

"No. You must go and help them. If you don't then the way things are will change forever. They need the new power ups." Pluto looked her companion straight in the eyes.

"But they don't know who I am. I had never met them before the time you want me to go to." The mysterious person didn't want to do what Pluto was asking her to do, "What would you do if I refused?"

"I would complete this mission on my own." Pluto frowned, this confrontation wasn't going exactly as she had planned. 

"Then why not do it yourself? I would prefer to not have to fight them, have you forgotten that the four were my own students?!?" The figure was clearly a sailor scout.

"No, I haven't forgotten, but what is needed is what's needed. I can't change that and I have to stay with the time gate, make sure no one else gets through. I already neglected it and allowed those creeps through. Please. Your friends need you to do this." Pluto began to plead.

"Why not get one of them to do it. That would be easier. It wouldn't be someone they don't recognize. Or go and grab the me from that time and have her fulfill this 'disturbance of time'?" The girl started off.

"_Wait_! Please! I can't send one of the others back because then they would tell what the future is like and mess everything up! And I can't move you from that time because that would mess up your history, if that changes then there would be even worse consequences." Pluto prayed her appeal would be heeded.

"_Fine_!!" The other girl waited for Pluto to set the time portal to where she needed to go and then walked in and disappeared.

"Thanks." Pluto whispered to the departing figure.

*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading!! PLEASE R+R!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!


	2. The New Fighter

The Death Scout

Note: Please Review!!!!! I even accept flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and friends, ??? does! Outer Moon is the original creation of my friend Princess Silver Serenity. 

Chapter 1 – The New Fighter 

*~*~*~*

"Hi. My name's Serena. What's your name?"

"Hello, Serena. My name is Sakura." It was the first day of school at Juban High school. The first class of the year was just starting and the teacher was giving the students a few minutes to catch up on things and meet anyone they didn't know already. 

"Are you new to this area?" Serena knew everyone except Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm from Chiba. My parents just moved here for work purposes, and there was no family I could stay with back home. We'll be here for only a year or so." Sakura, who was normally as outgoing as anyone could be, was being as kept to herself as possible. 

"Cool and not cool. I bet you miss your friends." Serena was bound and determined to make this new girl her friend.

"Yeah. We write back and forth, but it's not the same." Sakura went back to what she had been working on before Serena interrupted her. 

"Do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" Serena offered.

"Not today. I have to tell my parents where I am, or, in other words, I have to go straight home. And, I have to finish unpacking some of my things." Sakura got herself out of what she knew would be an embarrassing afternoon, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure." Serena was bummed about the new girl not being able to make it.

"What's got you so bummed?" Another girl walked up.

"Oh, hi, Amy. Sakura can't hang out with us today." Serena answered her blue-haired friend.

"Who is Sakura?" Amy hadn't met Sakura yet.

"This is…" Serena stopped mid-sentence when she realized that Sakura had disappeared, "Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" A brown-haired boy had followed Amy.

"Sakura. She was just here a minute ago." Serena twirled one of her blond pigtails around her finger.

"Maybe you scared her off." The boy suggested, "With that ugly face of yours." The boy then took off with Serena on his tail yelling after him.

"Loopy." A girl with hair matching the color of the boy's stood next to Amy.

"Molly, have you met anyone by the name Sakura?" Amy asked her friend.

"If that new girl is Sakura, no one's going to be able to meet her." Molly said, pointing to a semi-short, brown-black haired girl standing against the back wall, just watching everyone.

"Why do you say that?" Amy looked inquisitively at Molly.

"Because she disappears every time she's approached." The boy ran by with Serena still on his tail.

"Get back here, MELVIN!" Serena was following close behind.

"If that's so, how did Serena talk to her at all?" Amy was thinking of trying to approach the 'unapproachable' girl.

"Probably came up from behind and started talking before she could get away. Knowing Serena, that's what happened." A tall brown-haired girl answered for Molly.

"Oh, hi Lita." Molly and Amy said at the same time.

"O.K., class. Time to take your seats again," the teacher announced the end of 'free time' and added, eyeing Melvin and Serena, "Now!"

*~*~*~*

That day, at lunch, Serena looked everywhere for Sakura, but whenever she would see her, Sakura would disappear into the crowd.

"You still bummed about that new girl?" Lita guessed the reason for her friend's long face.

"Yeah. I was going to invite her to sit with us for lunch today, but I couldn't get near her. Then, she just vanished, I couldn't find or even see her." The normally cheerful Serena sat down across from Molly, next to Amy.

"Told you so. I said she was unapproachable this morning." Melvin sat down next to Molly.

"Where do you think she took off to?" Amy looked around to see if she could see the new girl anywhere.

"Why does everyone want to know where this new girl is?" Melvin was getting a plan started on how he was going to talk to Sakura.

"I don't really care." Lita finished her sandwich, "If she wants to talk to anyone, she should be left to decide when."

"Since when have you cared about anyone other than your friends and yourself?" Melvin said sarcastically.

Before Lita could respond, the matching watches that Lita, Amy, and Serena all shared went off with a small, quick beep. Serena pushed a button and whispered, "Just a sec." Then announced, "You two can turn your alarms off and I'll be right back." Serena walked off toward the bathrooms. 

Once in the girls bathroom, Serena opened the watch up to see Sailor Mars looking as if her attack had been turned on her. "Good afternoon. Sailor Scout hotline, can I be of any service?" Serena answered in her best operator voice. 

"Enough with the jokes! I need your help, now!" Sailor Mars yelled over the watch.

"Where are you?" Serena questioned.

"In front of the temple!" Sailor Mars closed the connection.

Serena ran back to the others and said in a hushed tone, "Mars needs back-up, now!"

"We'll be right back, Molly." Amy sighed.

"Just stay alive, all of you." Molly smiled, knowing what was going on.

"Break your neck, Serena. Literally." Melvin teased.

"Go jump off a cliff, Melvin." Serena shot back over her shoulder.

*~*~*~*

"Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow of fire sped toward the creature.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you have to kiss THIS!" An egg-shaped metal ball sped through the air to explode half way between the two and let Mars' attack lose on her.

'The others better hurry up!' Mars thought to herself while dodging the attack.

"Poor, poor, fire-child, have you any fire? No, no. No, no, cause I've got it all!" The monster laughed, then used all of Sailor Mars' attacks on her.

"Rhymes aren't meant to be used to steal attacks! They're meant to cheer up little kids! So, on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon and two of the other Sailor Scouts appeared in the opening.

"Oh, my! I'm _soooo_ afraid!" The monster said sarcastically, "Mother Goose is not afraid of anyone!"

"(Moon's Eternal Attack)!" The attack hit it's intended target, but, after the lights faded, Mother Goose was still there.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed all at once.

"What the…" There was someone sitting up in a tree, just watching everyone. "Looks like their going to need some help!"

"Mercury, what's going on?!" Sailor Moon was dodging attacks from the monster, who was now using all the attacks that Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon had ever used.

"She absorbs the attacks and, from the attack, steals all your attack power. Try attacking again!" Sailor Mercury directed Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon dodged her Moon Scepter Attack and tried to attack again, but failed. "Mercury!!" Sailor Moon yelled, panicking.

All of a sudden, a black sphere of pure energy pierced Mother Goose's back and then, she exploded.

"What's going on?!" Sailor Moon whined.

"The … monster's … gone!" Sailor Jupiter stated the obvious.

"But why?!" Sailor Moon went on.

"Because you must live." A voice came from the trees, "You must live so that this planet may live. We will meet again, chatterbox."

The scouts heard their new friend take off through the tops of the trees.

"Ohmygod! We _have_ to get back to class, now! We have five minutes!" Sailor Mercury's eyes popped out of her head. The three girls raced off toward school.

*~*~*~*

Thanks! Please R+R!!!


	3. Questions and Answers

The Death Scout

Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sailor Saturn is the scout of silence…outer moon is the scout of death…for this story at least!

Disclaimer: If I had my way, I would own Sailor Moon, but I haven't gotten my way and I don't own it!! And Outer Moon is borrowed from my friend Princess Silver Serenity.

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

*~*~*~*

"Who killed your monster, Raven? And how? I believe you said she could absorb _any_ attack. How was she destroyed?!" The speaker was hidden in shadows.

"I don't know who. Some super strong attack, and I didn't know about this new person! I swear!" A small girl with raven black hair pleaded, "Please, just one more chance!"

"I'll think about it. Now leave." The strong feminine voice demanded.

Raven left and the voice called one of her other followers. "Pinshell, tell your four assassins that they only have a little longer to get my treasure!"

"Yes, my Queen." The little man bowed and left.

*~*~*~*

The three girls stopped just outside the schoolyard to detransform. "Whew! That was a close one!" Lita said as the bell rang to head back to class.

"Well, I'll see you guys after school." Serena headed to her next class, Art. 'That sure was a strange lunch.' Serena was thinking about the fight when she ran into Sakura.

"Oof. Oh, sorry. Are you alright?" Sakura started apologizing before she realized who it was. "Why were you trying to follow me around today at lunch?"

"Oh, Sakura. I'm sorry," Serena looked down at her feet, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with me and my friends."

"Even after what I did to you this morning?" Sakura was surprised at how willing this girl, with the strangest hairstyle ever, was to make new friends, even after she'd been ditched. 'Maybe I was wrong about her.'

"Yeah. I would probably do the same thing if you did what I did to you this morning and I was you." Serena smiled.

During Art class, Serena had convinced Sakura to sit next to her. They talked off and on, gaining more knowledge of each other through the class. When they were not talking, Serena was busy thinking about the fight and the new fighter who had saved their necks.

'Where was Sailor Venus? Who was that new girl who saved our lives? Is she always going to help us? What planet is she from? We have Mercury to Pluto…Earth? Why does Sakura try to stay away from everyone? Questions, questions, and more questions, but not any answers.' Serena thought while answering questions about the history of art. 

'Why is Serena so determined to make friends with me? I'm supposed to only see the Sailor Scouts, the only question there is, where are they? Will they question where I'm from? Oh, Pluto. Why me?' Sakura was thinking at the same time.

Interrupting everyone's thoughts, the bell for class to be over sounded.

*~*~*~*

"So, let me get this straight. This monster, Mother Goose, would steal your attacks, and then she would turn them against you? Then, out of nowhere, this big black sphere of energy hit her from behind, causing her to explode. Then you heard someone from the trees answering Serena's questions and then say that she'll meet you again. Is that it, or is there more?" A black cat paced the floor in front of where five girls who were sitting in the temple's main room.

"Basically. She called Serena a chatterbox and then took off." Amy added.

"Where were you doing all of this, Mina?" The cat turned to the other blond of the group.

"In the middle of a test. I would have been there if I would have been able to get out of class." Mina answered quickly.

"Luna, there's nothing we can do about this new girl until we get more information about her." Another, white cat addressed the black cat.

"Your right, Artimas." Luna replied, laying down.

"How are we going to find out about her if she doesn't even show herself when she helps us? And how do we know that she will show up again?" Lita put forward the two questions that no one wanted to think about at the time.

"All we can do is believe her; she said that we'll meet again, and hope that she will eventually show herself and tell us what's going on." Raye tried to provide an answer to Lita's questions.

"Well, all it seems that we can do is wait and see. You know that new girl that showed up at school today?" Serena expertly changed the subject, "We have fifth hour together. I got her to do some talking today…" Serena went on and on about everything that had happened at school that day.

*~*~*~*

"Have you heard of the Sailor Scouts?" Sakura asked Serena out of the blue just before class the second day of school.

"Yeah! They're a super cool team of crime fighters, who hasn't heard of them?" Serena was surprised by the question, "Why?"

"I was just wondering. It would be cool to meet them. You know, get their autographs. Does anyone know where they stay when they're not fighting monsters?" Sakura asked as casually as she could.

"Uh, I don't think anyone knows where they stay when they aren't fighting monsters, and no, no one knows who they are." Serena answered. 'Or at least no one other then Molly and Melvin better know.'

The bell rang and the teacher asked the class to be quite. Since they weren't supposed to be talking, Sakura wrote Serena a little note:

Who are the Sailor Scouts? I know you know and you better not lie to me. I must talk with them. I have something important for them that I believe they could use and some additional information about who they are fighting.

S.A.

When Serena read the note, her eyes almost popped out of her head. She wrote back:

How did you know? I'll talk to them tonight and I'll tell you where you can meet them tomorrow.

S.T.

Sakura read the note and decided to finish the discussion after class. 

"Serena, you can't talk to them today and give me an answer at lunch?" Sakura was persistent about seeing the scouts.

"No." Serena answered simply.

"Fine. I'll see you later, Miss Moonface." Sakura walked off to her next class. (She whispered 'Miss Moonface' just loud enough for Serena to hear.)

"What?!" Serena realized what Sakura had said too late.

*~*~*~*

"What do we do?" Mina was worried at how fast Sakura had guessed Serena's identity, if she did. "Are you sure that she said Moonface, and not something else?"

There was a knock on the door and when Raye answered, Sakura said, "Yes, Moonface was the name I called her. In fact, I know that I could give you everyone's Scout name." 

"Come in, before anyone hears you!" Raye pulled Sakura through the door.

"What did you say?!" Lita was ready to do some pounding, "You didn't tell anyone, did you?!"

"No, no. I didn't tell anyone." Sakura assured Lita with a little laugh, "Sailor Jupiter, the Scout of Thunder." Then she turned to Raye, Amy and Mina in turn, "Sailor Mars, Scout of Fire; Sailor Mercury, Scout of Ice; Sailor Venus, Scout of Love." Then, as Sakura turned to Serena, she bowed and continued, "Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice; Princess Serenity, daughter to Queen Serenity; and Neo Queen Serenity, the greatest Queen that ever lived."

"How do you know all of this, Sakura?" Serena stood up, alarmed.

"I am a fighter from the past, the present, and the future, farther future then you, your highness. I served your mother in the silver millennium, I am in another place at this very moment and I am from the future, during the reign of your granddaughter." Sakura explained.

"Then why did you come here?" Mina stood next to Serena.

"I said I have information about your new adversary, she is why I'm here."

"Who are you, and how do we know that you're telling the truth?" Amy spoke up.

"I am Sailor Outer Moon, the Sailor Scout of Death. All I have to do is hope that you believe me…Maybe this will help you believe me." Sakura put her hand up in the air, "Outer Moon Power!" Black light surrounded her and when it disappeared, Sakura was standing there in a black Sailor uniform.

*~*~*~*

Thanks so much for reading! Please R+R!!!


	4. The New Sailor Scouts

The Death Scout

Note: Thank you for the Reviews!!! ^-^ Please keep reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the SM people. Outer Moon is my friend's and the bad guys are mine. 

Chapter 3 – The new Sailor Scouts

*~*~*~*

"Your new adversary did not come in my past. She is from the same future I am from. Sailor Pluto was away from the time gate for a minute when they used it to get here. They came to you because they know the girls in the future are too strong and thought that they could retrieve the Silver Crystal and diminish the entire line here, before Crystal Tokyo ever came to be. Pluto sent me here to aid you in your fight and give you these." Sailor Outer Moon laid five small brown packages on the floor.

"What are those?" Raye stared at the packages.

"They're lockets from the future. They were made by the Silver Crystal for your children. Now, you will be giving them to them yourselves. The biggest one goes to Sailor Moon." She handed the largest Locket to Serena, "The best Queen of all time." 

"This one is yours," Sailor Outer Moon handed a package to Mina, "Sailor Venus, leader of the Scouts after Sailor Moon becomes the Queen. The most beautiful Sailor Scout of all."

"And this one is for you," Amy was the next to receive one, "Sailor Mercury, smartest of the Scouts. I give my best wishes to you for you've saved me from traps numerous times."

"This one goes to you," Raye was handed the next package, "Sailor Mars, the quickest thinker of the Scout group. Firechild, you learn to control that temper of yours in the future pretty good."

"Last, but not least, this one goes to you," Lita accepted the last of the packages, "Sailor Jupiter, Strongest of the Scouts. Your strength and wits combined with playing it smart keep you alive for a very long time, don't forget to use your brains with your strength."

"What do we say to access the new powers?" Amy said looking at her new locket.

"Moon locket power!" Serena called out before Sailor Outer Moon could answer.

Then Mina followed with, "Venus locket power!"

"Mars locket power!" "Jupiter locket power!" "Mercury locket power!" Raye, Lita and Amy said in turn. Silver, gold, red, green and blue light respectfully surrounded each girl. 

Transformed, the new uniforms that the inner girls sported kept to their traditional colors except the body part. The skirts were the same shade they had been previously. The bows grew to a darker shade then the skirts and the bodysuit became a few shades lighter then the skirts in each of the girls' own colors. 

Sailor Moon, on the other hand, had an almost completely different uniform; her skirt became a shining gold, and her bodysuit showed brilliantly of all colors of the different scouts. At different angles, the different colors would show up. Sailor Moon's boots were the same as before except the new silver color they glittered with.

Sailor Mercury's boots were two shades darker then they had previously been. Sailor Mars' shoes now no longer had a heel, but now contained tops just over the ankle. Sailor Venus kept the same boots. Sailor Jupiter's boots were now a light green, but otherwise the same. 

"What happened to my heels?!" Sailor Mars had loved her high heels.

"Remember when you broke your ankle because of the heels a few months back?" Sailor Outer Moon giggled.

"Yeah. What about it?" Sailor Mars answered.

"Well, because of that, you refused to let your daughter have heels." Sailor Outer Moon burst into laughter.

"These outfits are COOL!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, looking at everyone's new outfits.

"Totally!" Sailor Mercury agreed and then covered her mouth in her surprise at what she had said. 

Getting over her shock of what Sailor Mercury had said, Sailor Jupiter asked, "Will our attacks just come to us the way the transformation phrase did?"

"It should. Let's go see. There's a monster in the city right now." Sailor Outer Moon straightened up suddenly.

"Not again!" Sailor Moon whined.

"Oh, let's go, you whinny, meatball-headed baby." Sailor Mars grabbed Sailor Moon's arm and dragged her out.

*~*~*~*

"That was _so_ fun!" Sailor Moon screeched after delivering the final blow to the monster that they had caught in the hospital parking lot on its way in.

"If that was fun for you, then you'll love what is coming up." Sailor Outer Moon warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sailor Mercury looked quizzically at Sailor Outer Moon.

"Oh, nothing. I'll see you guys later." Sailor Outer Moon started off in another direction.

The girls made sure that no one was watching and detransformed then headed back to the temple.

*~*~*~*

"Another one? I believe you told me that your folly would not happen a second time." The strong, demanding voice of a Queen resounded through the room in which the small party was gathered.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Raven stammered. 

"Pinshell, I want my Crystal, NOW! And if I don't get it soon, replacements will be brought in!" The metallic voice of the Queen echoed through the room and down the halls.

After the Queen left and everyone gathered their wits back up, Pinshell pulled out a picture of a young girl with dirty blonde hair. 

"Children, here's the picture of the next target." Pinshell threw the picture of the young girl into the group of small kids. "I don't care who takes this assignment, I just want it taken care of." Pinshell turned and walked away.

"I'll take this one, she's a beauty." The only boy of the group grabbed the picture before any of the others could see it, "Bye." He disappeared.

"We didn't even have a chance to see the picture!" A girl with rose red hair complained.

"Bob's going to receive a pounding when he comes back!" A silver haired girl spoke up.

"Why do you care, Angel? You never seem to want to take any of the assignments." The redhead stuck her face in the face of the girl with silver hair.

"Just because I want to." Angel retorted.

*~*~*~*

"Hey, are you going to hang out with us, now that we know everything about each other?" Serena started in on the questions the third day of school right after she received her newest detention and sat down.

"Don't say that. You don't know me; you only know why I am here and where I come from. You don't know me at all." Sakura replied.

"O.K., so I don't know you very well, but you can still hang out with us at lunch and after school. You can get to know us and us you." Serena continued.

"Miss Tskino, please leave Miss Kinomoto alone and _concentrate_ on your work." The teacher interrupted Serena.

As the period went on, so did Serena with her questions. After about half the class of straight questions from Serena about after school plans, Sakura convinced the teacher to move Serena for the day.

For Sakura, the rest of the period was a peaceful one, but when class was let out, she was bombarded by questions from Serena for a second time.

"I'll hang out with you at lunch and walk with you guys at least half way to the temple, I have something to do today after school." Sakura finally answered to make Serena be quiet.

*~*~*~*

Thank you so much for reading!!! Please R+R!!!


	5. Outer Moon: Good or Evil?

The Death Scout

Note: Thanks for all the reviews, arashi099!!!! Well, here's the next chapter, so enjoy! Please R+R!!!!

Disclaimer: "Star light, Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. *I wish to own Sailor Moon*" That wish hasn't come true yet, so I don't own Sailor Moon. Maoko Takechi does. Please don't sue!

Chapter 4: Outer Moon: Good or Evil?

*~*~*~*

Sakura sat with the scout group at lunch and met them at the front gate after the school day was over.

"So, you guys like your new, stronger powers?" Sakura asked the other girls on the way to the temple. 

"Yeah, their totally cool." Mina answered for everyone.

"Do you all think you have a hand on the concentration needed, or do you need more practice on concentration and control?" Sakura continued, eyeing Serena. 

"Well, Me, Amy, Mina, and Lita all have great control. Serena, on the other hand…she could easily use some work on control." Raye chimed in with a malicious grin.

"Hey!" Serena cried, "I can too control my powers completely!" 

"Ready to prove it? Outer Moon Power!"

"Bring it on! Moon Locket Power!"

Outer Moon set up a barrier around the two of them to protect everyone and everything else. As the two girls battled, Serena proved Raye correct. Although Serena could not control her new, stronger powers, she knocked Outer Moon on her butt numerous times.

"You're _not_ controlling that power! Now, **_concentrate_**!!" Outer Moon would yell over and over.

When the little fiasco was over, Outer Moon was half in tatters because of Sailor Moon's lack of concentration. Sailor Moon was completely in tatters, but not from lack of control from Outer Moon.

Once Sailor Moon retrieved a decent concentration level, Outer Moon stopped the battle and let the safety barrier down. "You'll last."

"Are you sure?" Amy commented, "She doesn't have a _fraction_ of the control you do!"

"Yes. She'll last for now. I have done what was needed for today, I'll see you all later." Outer Moon turned and started to walk off when a cylinder of darkness surrounded her. When she was visible again, she was detransformed again.

"That was _cool_!" Serena watched in awe.

*~*~*~*

"Pluto!" Sailor Outer Moon called the keeper of the time gate, "What do I do now? I did what you said to, what's the next step in your plan?"

"You don't have to scream, you know." Sailor Pluto was standing behind Sailor Outer Moon, "Thank you for doing as I asked of you." Pluto received a glare saying, 'What?! You didn't ask, you _forced _me to do this!' in return.

"O.K., thank you for not just leaving and for actually helping." The glare softened a tad. 

"Well, what next?" Outer Moon prodded when Pluto paused.

Sailor Pluto let out a sigh then continued, "Next…" Pluto took a step back, making herself out of Outer Moon's initial range of attack, "Next, you have to work with them, become friends with them, and make sure that they succeed."

"**_WHAT!?!_**" Sailor Outer Moon gave Sailor Pluto a glare that could kill just as easily as her strongest attack, "_I am **not** going to stay **here** with them! They can take care of themselves **just fine** without my help!!_"

"No they can't, Sakura. If you want any family at all in the future, you _have_ to do this." Pluto tried to reason with the enraged Sailor Scout of Death.

"Who cares about family right now? You _know_ that I don't work with the other Scouts very well! Even in the future!" Outer Moon snapped back.

"Please. For everyone's sake!" Sailor Pluto tried to reason with the only Scout that would not listen to her as if she was their own mother. 

Sailor Outer Moon whispered something too quietly for Pluto to hear. Then the next thing Pluto knew was that she was in the most pain she had ever felt, and that there was a smugness on Sailor Outer Moon's face that she didn't like.

"You know what happens every time I work with the Scouts, so don't blame me for the consequences of your decision of who to use for this…" Outer Moon paused for a second, "…this manipulation of time." She walked off.

*~*~*~*

"Uh, Scouts." Sakura poked her head through the front door of the temple, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Raye opened the door for Sakura and motioned for her to enter.

"Sorry, but I can't stay. I just thought that you'd like to know, I saw Sailor Pluto by the lake and she didn't look too well." Sakura turned and walked away before they could flood her with questions, "Oh, and by the way, she deserved what she got!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder.

"That did not sound good!" Mina commented.

"Serena, Scout emergency!" Amy called Serena over their comm-system, "Meet us in the park next to the dock!"

*~*~*~*

A couple of minutes later, Sailor Moon met the other four scouts in the park by the lake dock, "What's wrong?" She asked, fear crossing over her face as she constantly looked around her for another possible monster. 

"Sakura stopped by the temple and informed us that Pluto is out here and not looking too well." Mercury replied.

Walking around the lake, the scouts found Pluto crouched on the ground, trying to use her time staff for support, a small puddle of blood to one side of her.

"Ohmygod!!" Sailor Moon ran to the side of the downed scout, "What the hell happened?!"

"Outer Moon." Pluto said weakly.

"But I thought Outer Moon was on our side." Sailor Mercury was scanning Pluto to find the extent of the injury, "If this isn't healed right away, the result will be death."

"What do we do now? We can't let her just die like this!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

"I need your guys' help for what I'm about to do." Sailor Moon glowed a blinding gold for a second and then was visible in her princess dress form the Silver Millennium, "Moon Crystal Power! Please help my friend, Sailor Pluto!" The rest of the scouts present formed a circle of linked hands around their Princess and Pluto, freely giving over their energy to the Silver Crystal to heal Sailor Pluto. 

Light from the Silver Crystal filled the air around them momentarily before encompassing Sailor Pluto. When the light disappeared and the Crystal returned to its former place, Pluto slowly stood up, clutching the side that was injured.

"Pluto Time (attack)!" Pluto sent her attack right by Mars' head into an oncoming monster. 

"What was that for?!" Mars thought the attack was aimed at her. 

"Behind you." Sailor Pluto pointed past Sailor Mars.

"Mars Flame Explosion!" Mars fired off her newest attack. The attack mearly knocked the monster on its backside.

"What do we do?! Jupiter Thunder Gravity!" Jupiter called out, "We can't hold it forever, how's Serenity?!"

"She's out! And it doesn't look like she's planning on waking up anytime soon!" Sailor Mercury was by the unconscious leader of the group.

"We need Outer Moon." Sailor Pluto answered Jupiter's first question, "She's the only one left that can take that thing out."

"I am _not_ a _thing_!" The monster protested against Pluto's comment, "I'm Quill, the gate keeper of the afterlife realms of the Porcupines!" 

"Quill?? What are you doing here? What happened?" Sailor Pluto suddenly recognized the strange creature.

"I was told that someone was preparing to attack my gate and that if I didn't go after them, they'll have an army when they attack."

"Well, believe me, no one would even dare _think_ about trying to attack you." Sailor Pluto walked over to him, "Now you might want to return to your post before you get caught away."

The guardian of the porcupine afterlife realms agreed, then went back to where he had come from.

"That must have been a diversion, there must be another, real monster somewhere that was supposed to cause havoc while we were fighting Quill." Sailor Venus put forth a possible explanation for Quill's appearance. 

As if in answer to Sailor Venus' suggestion, a scream floated by on the wind followed by an evil laugh.

"I'll stay with her," Pluto indicated Sailor Moon, "You girls go work on that monster."

*~*~*~*

"Make-up, retrieve that girl's life force for me!" Someone who looked like a young boy called to an extra-large stick of lipstick.

"Yes sir!" The monster called out, then raced toward its target.

"Back off!" A voice came from behind the girl, "If you want this girl, you'll have to go through me, Sailor Venus!"

"And me, Sailor Jupiter!"

"And me, Sailor Mars!"

"How many of you are there?" The boy cut in.

"Just one more, and that is me, Sailor Mercury!" Each of the girls stepped out of the shadows.

"Get what you came for and them get me the souls of those other girls." The boy ordered.

Faster then the scouts could see, Make-up pulled the girl's soul from her body.

"That isn't a pure soul! I want to see the souls of _those_ girls!" The boy pointed to the scouts. 

One by one, the monster went to each scout and collected their souls. Although the girls all fought back with all they had, the monster picked them off one by one until they were all down.

"Good job, Make-up!" The boy motioned for the monster to follow him, "Let's go. They'll want more since we were given the wrong target." As the kid started on his way, a sphere of darkness flew into his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Where do you think your going?" Someone whispered from the direction of the attack, "And who are you?"

The boy stood up and answered, "I am Bob. The Leader of the soul eaters. And I am on my way to gather more souls, starting with yours!"

"Outer Moon's Kiss of Death!" 

The monster disappeared. With Make-up no longer in existence, the souls of the girl and scouts raced back to their original bodies.

"**_What_**?!" Who are you and what did you do to Make-up?!" Bob started to panic

"Sailor Outer Moon, the Sailor Scout of Death and the worst nightmare to those who piss me off!"

"And what happened to Make-up?" Bob interrupted.

"She's gone." Outer Moon said coolly, "In the same place I'll be sending you…"

Before Outer Moon could say any more, Bob disappeared. 

During Bob's and Outer Moon's little conversation, the scouts had gotten up and escorted the girl away from the battle that they thought was imminent. They returned just in time to see the boy vanish.

"What is going on with you?!" Venus demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Outer Moon was still in a horrible mood.

"We mean Pluto, and then this." Sailor Mercury said firmly, "First you give us interesting new powers, then you almost _kill_ Sailor Pluto, and then you save our necks for the second time."

"So, what is up with you?! Are you a friend or an enemy?!" Sailor Jupiter chimed in.

"It all depends on you." Outer Moon turned and disappeared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sailor Mars gave voice to what everyone was thinking. "Let's get back to Pluto and Sailor Moon."

When the scouts returned back to their friends, Sailor Moon was back up and supporting Pluto.

*~*~*~*

Thank you!!! Please R+R!!!


	6. Plans and Changes

The Death Scout

Note: Thanks for the review arashi099!!! Please R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I would own Sailor Moon if I had the money (And the creator would give up ownership), but I only have about $50 right now. In other words: I don't own Sailor Moon. Outer Moon, though is graciously being lent by my friend Princess Silver Serenity. The bad guys are mine and if you would like to use them please ask.

Chapter 5 – Plans and Changes

*~*~*~*

The rest of that week and the following week, Sakura was completely cold toward all the girls who made up the scout group. When new monsters would attack, it seemed to the scouts that she was working with the other side. 

During that time, Sailor Pluto had returned back to full health and sent Sailor Neptune to pay Sakura a visit.

"What do you want, Michelle?" Sakura stopped walking and turned slowly around, "Trista sent you because she's afraid to confront me, right?"

"Well, she was wondering what you're going to do."

"What do you mean?" Sakura's face became a scowl.

"I mean, are you going to help the scouts and stay, leave and go back to your own time? What?"

"Let me guess, Pluto wants me to stay and help them? Or for me to go visit myself and move here during _this_ time?" Sakura's scowl deepened, "You can just tell her that I'll be doing whatever I want, and that if she wants more details, she can come and talk to me herself!" she calmly walked away.

"Trista won't be happy about this at all." Michelle whispered to herself after Sakura had left.

*~*~*~*

"So what are we going to do about Miss 'I'll do what ever I want, even help your enemy if I want'?" Raye asked Trista.

"I don't know." Trista sighed.

"Can't you just pluck her out of time and put her wherever you want?" Amy said, "You've done it before."

"Only…**_Queen Serenity_**, that's it!! Time Gate, Open!" Trista opened a portal to the time gate, stepped through, became Sailor Pluto and closed the portal.

"That was nice, come up with an idea and take off. Speaking of taking off, shouldn't Serena be back by now?" Lita remembered Serena.

"Scouts!" The girls heard Serena call from just outside the temple. 

Everyone completed a quick transformation and raced outside, ready for a battle.

"_Hahahaha_…got ya!" Serena was almost rolling with laughter.

"You little…!" Raye yelled, "Mars Flame Explosion!"

Serena screamed and tried to duck. About three feet before Mars' attack was to reach Serena, an even bigger sphere of black energy enveloped Mars' attack and then both colors just vanished as if they had not even been there.

"You do **_NOT _**attack the princess when I am around!" Outer Moon's voice came from behind all the scouts.

"If you want to have a say in what we do, you have to be a part of the team!" Sailor Jupiter called back.

"Sorry, but that _won't_ be happening!" Outer Moon called in reply to Jupiter's response, "But you _will not_ have any more chances to hurt the princess with powers you can't completely control, any more!" Outer Moon snapped her fingers and disappeared along with Serena.

**__**

SERENA!! The scouts all screamed in unison.

*~*~*~*

"Where are we?" Serena looked around her.

"What will be my place when I am old enough to have a place of my own. You stay here," Outer Moon pointed to a couch, "I'll be right back. You can watch TV if you want.

"What-"

"Save the questions for later." Outer Moon pushed a button on her wristwatch and was gone.

"Cool! Let's see what there is to snack on." Serena raided Sakura's kitchen before sitting down on the couch and turned the TV on.

*~*~*~*

"Trista, they almost _killed_ her! And just because she was playing a little _joke_ on them! And aren't you supposed to be at the time gate?"

"So how will her staying with you help matters any? And I locked the time gate. _Nothing_ can get through it at the moment"

"I can work with Serena. Train her to react faster. It will keep her alive when the others attack her and in case a monster attacks when she's not ready."

"Why not work with all of them on control and everything else?"

Sakura answered Trista with a glare that said, 'You know the answer to that!'

"You'll just be putting it off, and you know that." Trista replied simply, "Want some tea?"

"No thanks." Sakura sat down across the room from Trista, "After the dispute we had, there is no way they would cooperate, even if I was willing to help them now. And Queen Serenity can't change that at all. Why'd you send her over?"

"To get you to cooperate."

"Well, she can't change what I'm going to do!"

"So what really brought you here? I know your excuse 'to receive your permission about this' is false. I know you don't care if I approve or not about what you do. Is it because you don't want to have to bother with them after your little 'dispute'?" Trista asked for the millionth time.

"Fine. I want your 'permission' as a way to keep Serena there and the scouts away. And, yes, they would like to know, and I'm _not_ going to talk to them." Sakura admitted, "And so that I don't have to 'hurt' you again."

"Oh, yes. What was that for anyway?"

"Fun…" Sakura appeared to think for a moment, "…and revenge."

"For what?" Trista was uneasy with the smug look on Sakura's face.

"For trying to make me _work_ with those sniveling, sailor scout wanna-bes. I'll work with Serena, she's my princess. I'll work with the outer scouts if necessary. But I _WILL NOT_ work with the inner scouts cooperatively! There is too big a chance that someone will get hurt and I will be blamed for it." Sakura stood up a and started off, "Oh. Do I have your 'permission' and cooperation?" Sakura stopped halfway to the door.

"No more then three months and yes. I will be there myself to pick her up."

"You'll get her if she is ready." Sakura left.

*~*~*~*

Thanks so much!!! R+R!!!


	7. Arangements Finalized

The Death Scout

Note: Thanks again for the review arashi099!!! 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, it is owned by Maoko Takechi. Outer Moon is my friend's character, and the bad guys are mine.

Chapter 6: Arrangements Finalized

*~*~*~*

"Hi, may I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yes, if you are able to get me transcripts and home school work for a student who normally attends here."

"Is this stuff needed immediately?" The lady was young and tall with red hair.

"Yes." Sakura answered

"Which student?" She asked leading Sakura to her office.

"Serena Usagi Tsukino." Sakura answered while curiously looking around, "Why are the walls bare, like no one is supposed to be here?"

"I just got this office. That's why. Are you her legal guardian?"

"No. Here is a note from her mother. She was busy and sent me to take care of everything." Sakura took out a note, "Oh, and can I also get things for Sakura Avalon Kinomoto?"

"Parent letter, of proof of guardianship?"

"I'm her mother." Sakura pulled out a fake ID saying she was Mrs. Kinomoto.

"Okay, just a second."

"Silver Crystal Glow" To the eyes of the redhead, Sakura's eyes and hands began to glow with a soft silver light.

After everything was printed, Sakura thanked the lady for her time and started to leave. Right before Sakura stepped out of the office door, the woman announced, "Where is the Silver Crystal? Who wields it? And it won't be any use trying to say you don't know, because I know you have seen it and have held it!"

At the mention of the Silver Crystal, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, turned, and locked the 'secretary' with a glare. "I wouldn't be going around saying that if I were you." Sakura said in a warning voice.

"I am Magnolia, oldest of the Element quartet!" A light flashed and Magnolia was no longer in the nice suit she had been in.

"Let me guess, your brother's name is Bob?"

"So you've met?"

"Yeah. Did he tell you about me? Outer Moon Power!"

"You!" Magnolia exclaimed.

"I see he has." Outer Moon smiled malevolently.

"I'm not nearly as weak as him! Your fighting days end today!"

Putting up her hand as if saying stop, Sakura said "(Turn)" and the attack released by Magnolia did an about-face and continued in a straight path, just the opposite of its intended direction. "You call that an attack? And you claim to be the oldest, which usually would mean that you're the strongest. That doesn't say much for your family. I have to get going, I'll see you some other time." She left in a flash of black light.

*~*~*~*

Half an hour later found Serena overflowing Sakura with questions on top of questions

"Where are we?"

"My place."

"Why?"

"To keep you safe from those girls who don't have full control over their powers."

"How am I going to get rid of the monsters back home now?"

"They won't be attacking until they can find you. They are after your crystal and your life."

"What about school?"

"You're on home study until your training here is over."

"I can't stay here forever, so what about when I return home?"

"You'll return home." Sakura stated simply, "But for now, you get to stay here and train with _me_ for about two months."

"What about _Pluto_? What about my **_parents_**?!? They wouldn't stand for this!"

"Except that I've already received her permission to keep you here and train for up to _3_ months. But you might luck out and only have to stay 2 months. It all depends on how much you improve. And your parents are on a three month trip somewhere, dragging your brother Sammy along. I told them that you could stay with me until they return so that you don't miss any school."

"Improve how?" Serena couldn't believe how well thought out Sakura had things.

"Your magic control, strength, and abilities."

"What if I improve to the point you want before 2 months?"

"We'll see."

"What's for dinner?" Serena continued after a short pause.

*~*~*~*

"Pluto!" Jupiter called, "Get your time-controlling butt over here!"

"What?!" Sailor Pluto stepped out of a time portal, "What did you call me?!"

"Sailor Outer Moon has taken off with Serena!" Jupiter dodged Pluto's Question.

"I know. She's safe and in a place where she can _not_ be seriously injured, or much less, killed. You don't have to worry about her." Sailor Pluto laughed, "She'll be there for a couple of months. Now, if you don't mind, I must be going."

"Wait!!" Sailor Mercury had a panicking tone to her voice, "What is going on!?!"

"Outer Moon already talked to me and told me what happened. She has my permission to keep Serena there for up to three months. Bye." Pluto left before any more questions could be asked of her.

"Did she just say we might not see Serena for **_THREE_** months**_?!?_**" Sailor Mars screamed.

"I think so." Venus said softly before sitting down, hard.

"What do we do now?" Sailor Mercury joined Venus.

"We can try to go and find her, or we can just sit here and wait for her to get back." Mars spoke up, "I say we try to find her."

"But we don't even know where to start looking." Mercury replied.

"The Silver Crystal. Can't you track her down by following its power?" Jupiter looked at Mercury.

"I already tried that. Somehow, Sailor Outer Moon has blocked its power from my sensors." Mercury replied softly.

*~*~*~*

"Nice try, but you still missed me!" Sailor Outer Moon taunted.

"Moon and Earth Soul Sparkle!" The attack headed straight and true and nailed Sailor Outer Moon in the back, sending her flying forward. 

"Got'ya!" Sailor Moon announced.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Outer Moon stood back up, "Outer Moon Death Sphere!"

Outer Moon's attack flew toward Sailor Moon. "Missed me!" Sailor Moon pranced about.

"Outer Moon Total Control. Dance" Outer Moon said in a commanding voice, and Sailor Moon started a ridiculous dance.

"What the hell?!" Sailor Moon cried out in surprise.

"Stop. Now…" Outer Moon paused, "…Bow down to me and call me…hmmm…'master'." She finished with a malicious grin.

Against her will, Sailor Moon's knees buckled beneath her and as she bowed to Outer Moon, she said, through clenched teeth, "Master."

"Good girl!" Outer Moon laughed and ended the spell, "Today's lesson is over." Outer Moon walked back in the house.

*~*~*~*

Please R+R!!!!!


	8. Ultimate Stakes

The Death Scout

Note: Thanks again for the review, arashi099!!! I love getting reviews so please R+R!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Maoko Takechi does!!! Outer Moon is my friend's, Princess Silver Serenity and the bad guys are mine!

Chapter 7 – Ultimate Stakes

*~*~*~*

(3 months later)

"Why don't I have my Crystal yet?" The voice repeated too calmly for Pinshell's comfort.

"Impatience won't help, your highness. We haven't been able to track down the crystal for a few months. It's as if it just disappeared off the face of the earth! And when we do know where it is, the damn Sailor Scouts get in the way!" Pinshell commented meekly.

"Then eliminate them from the picture! We came to this time so that we didn't have to worry about them!"

"I have Raven out now. She'll take care of those pesky Sailor brats!"

*~*~*~*

"Sailor Moon, help me!" Molly cried out.

"Hold on, Molly!" Sailor Moon replied. "Let her go! She doesn't have anything you want!"

"Hand over the Silver Crystal and forfeit your lives, Sailor Scouts! Or the red head is toast! And if you try attacking, Sailor Moon…" She let the threat hang, "Hahahaha!"

'Outer Moon! Where are you?!' Sailor Moon thought when she realized what Raven meant. 'We need you more then ever!'

"What do we do, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Suddenly, a red rose sliced it's way through the air, landing surprisingly harmlessly on the monster's back. "Don't listen to her—WHAT?!" his jaw dropped when his rose didn't have an affect on the monster at all.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried, "Get out of here, NOW!!"

"But…" He began.

"NOW!!" Sailor Moon reiterated. To make her happy, he ducked back behind a fountain.

"Well? What is your answer? The easy way with the red spared or the hard way with the red dead?" Raven prompted, "You have ten seconds to figure it out! Your friend or your lives!"

"Wait!" Sailor Moon said calmly, then turned to the other scouts, "I'm going to offer the Silver Crystal, _my_ life, and your powers for Molly's safety."

"You can't!" Sailor Mars responded, "You're the only one who can keep them from destroying the entire world!"

"Enough! That is my decision." Sailor Moon said with a wink. "I have an offer. You can have the Silver Crystal, my life and the powers of the rest of the scouts if you promise Molly's safety. You'll have the Crystal and no one left to stop you!" Sailor Moon offered while thinking, 'Hurry up, Outer Moon! Or the future is _gone_!'

'What the **_hell_** is she doing?' Tuxedo Mask's eyes almost popped out of his head.

*~*~*~*

"Dammit!" Outer Moon muttered to herself, "I sure wish Outer Star was here! But that human dynamite hasn't been around since the end of the Silver Millennium!"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. A minute later, a transparent girl appeared in front of Outer Moon.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Linaea!" Outer Moon exclaimed with a teasing smile.

"Sage! Or else!" the second girl replied with the same smile, "So, what do you want, Anastasia?"

"Out of here. And it's Sakura." Outer Moon answered.

"What?? Little one needs help?? I thought you said you would _never_ need my help again!" Outer Moon's friend chuckled.

"Shut up, Sailor Outer Star! And please blast away this door!"

"Why should I?" Outer Star backed up away from Outer Moon's swing.

"The future is at stake! Sailor Moon is going to _destroy_ the future if I don't do anything about it!"

"Fine, fine, don't have a coronary!" she turned to the door, "Outer Star Destruction Blast! There."

"Thanks a ton…"

"Bye…" Outer Star disappeared.

"Bye."

*~*~*~*

"Agreed! Hahaha!" Raven laughed. She then held out her hand and Sailor Moon detransformed and slowly handed over her Crystal, the Silver Crystal.

'**_What the HELL!?!_**' Outer Moon thought when she saw Sailor Moon hand over the Silver Crystal, "**_NO!!!_**" Everyone there snapped their heads toward the outraged Sailor Scout of Death. 

"Outer Moon's Kiss of Death!" The attack landed squarely on top of the monster's head, killing it instantly and throwing Molly to the ground.

As soon as the monster was gone, Serena snatched back the Crystal, retransformed, and fired her attack at Raven. With Sailor Moon's attack, in combination with Outer Moon's attack, Raven appeared to be no more. (Hehehe…^-^)

*~*~*~*

"Raven has failed. And died for her pains." The Queen replied.

"Yes Queen Lagaia. The Scouts Sailor Moon and Sailor Outer Moon killed her."

"How has it affected the others, Pinshell?"

"Magnolia doesn't care, I don't think she liked Raven. Angel is crestfallen, she was close to Raven, and Bob is sad, yet he doesn't show it, or _tries_ not to. And if need be, we can always clone her again. None of the clones seem to realize that they _are_ only clones!" Pinshell said.

"Because, my Pinshell, their real bodies are in a state of paralysis where they actually _do_ live through their clones in a way.

"Oh, yes, My Queen. What shall I do now?" Pinshell asked.

"Continue with the work until I get my Crystal!"

*~*~*~*

The setting sun slipped just under the top of the mountain peaks, casting long shadows upon the Cherry Hill Temple, the temple where six young women were engaged in a heated debate.

"**_What_** in the world were you **thinking**!?!" Sakura spun on Serena in frustration, "**_Giving_** your **_Crystal_** to the **_Enemy?!_**"

"I-I…" Serena stammered.

"Leave her alone, Sakura!" Raye stepped in.

"But she almost gave the entire future away! If she had let the Crystal get out of her reach, the future would be gone! Everyone would be _dead_!"

"But it didn't happen that way!" Lita joined Raye.

"Serena," Sakura turned back to Serena, "What were you thinking?"

"I was…praying that…you would come before I got that far." Serena answered slowly and haltingly.

"So, let me get this straight, you had been counting on my appearance the entire time?" 

"Yes." Serena agreed with a resigned sigh.

"Well, you should _not_ have done that. I almost _didn't_ make it. And—"

"Leave her alone!" Raye interrupted.

"Be quiet, Raye." Sakura commanded, "And, what would you have done if I had already returned home or had _not_ showed up?"

"I would have died." Serena answered meekly, "Why did you almost not make it?"

"The slut Magnolia. She had trapped me while I was sleeping. There was one door and it was securely locked."

"How'd you get out?" Mina questioned doubtfully.

"An old friend." Sakura replied as if in a daze, "Sailor Outer Star, the Sailor Scout of Destruction."

"She sounds cool. Can we meet her?" Serena piped up.

"No, you can't meet her. She hasn't been around since the end of the Silver Millennium." Sakura turned and walked out, "Be extremely careful from now on, Sailor Moon! I'll see you later."

As Sakura left the temple, a young man with stark black hair arrived. "Serena! Are you going or not?"

"Darien!" Serena jumped up and ran to her long-time boyfriend, "Of course I'm going! Just let me grab something."

*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading!!! Please R+R!!!


	9. Mysteries Solved, Somewhat

The Death Scout

Note: Thanks again for the review arashi099!!!!!! Everyone who reads, PLEASE R+R!!!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Maoko Takechi, I'm just borrowing it. Outer Moon belongs to my friend Princess Silver Serenity, and the bad guys are my own creations.

Chapter 8: Mysteries Solved, Somewhat

*~*~*~*

"What? Where am I?" A young girl slowly woke up and looked around to see her three siblings lying in iced over coffin-like, glass cases. She ran her hand through her silky black hair and climbed out of her glass case.

"Magnolia? Bob? Angel? Where is this place? What is going on???" She whispered to herself. 'We all have on the clothes that, at least I remember, we were wearing last I saw each of them.

The girl spotted a door and went and tried to open it. It was locked. "Hmmm…Raven's Beak Blast!" (The real Ravens attack. ^-^) She whispered and the door flew open and she walked out.

*~*~*~*

(A couple days later)

"_Serena_!!! You're late _again_!!!" Raye yelled at a laughing Serena, "And that is _my_ manga!"

"Calm down Raye. _Serena_, _put that down_!" Luna knocked the manga out of Serena's hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Serena whined.

"We need to be trying to figure out what the enemy is going to do next. Not reading mangas!" Artemis joined Luna, "Now, a couple of days ago, you and Outer Moon dusted Raven. There were a total of four of them and the other three have yet to attack since then. They are probably planning something big, you all must be ready to deal with it. _Serena_!"

Serena looked up from the manga and at Artemis, "Don't worry. I'm ready, did you forget where I was for three months?" She went back to reading.

Someone knocked on the door and Serena was sent to answer it, "Yes…?" she looked up from the manga, "AAAAHHHH!!!! _Anything but THIS_!!!"

"What?!" The other girls ran to the door. What they saw surprised them all. Raven was standing there.

"Do you know where I can find Sailor Pluto?" She recognized the girls as the Sailor Scouts, "I must talk with her."

"B-but…you're supposed to be dead!" Serena started backing away.

"What do you want with Pluto?" Amy had already transformed to Sailor Mercury and was scanning Raven from head to toe, trying to understand what had happened.

"I'm not from this time. I have to talk with Pluto because she can get me back to my own time." Raven answered truthfully. Still the girls were in doubt.

"How can we trust you?" Mina had transformed to Venus.

"Sailor Mercury, your scanner should be able to answer that question."

"She looks like the opposite of the Raven we fought a couple of days ago." (On her scanner.) Mercury agreed, "The only problem is that we don't know where Sailor Pluto stays, unless she's at the time gate."

"I also remember seeing Sailor Outer Moon. Do you know where she lives? She should be able to help me find Pluto."

"Follow me!" Serena left the manga where she had dropped it and grabbed Raven's arm and took off.

*~*~*~*

"Sakura!" Serena called, standing outside Sakura's door.

A pissed Sakura opened the door, "Raven??? But…you're…?"

"Dead?" Raven finished for her old teacher.

"Yes!…What?…How?" Sakura let the two in and took them to the living room.

"Long story. Do you have any way of getting to Pluto quickly? I want to get back home." Raven sat down.

"Just a sec. I'll call her up." Sakura went over to the phone and dialed a number.

(*…* = talking _from_ the phone ^-^) *Hello?* Trista's voice could be heard from the other end.

"Trista? This is Sakura." *Hi. Why are you calling me?* "Raven is here. Can you get over here right now?" *Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes.* Sakura hung up the phone and turned to Serena and Raven, "She'll be her in a few. Serena, you need to leave now. There will be some explaining that may change the future if you hear it."

"O.K." Serena sulked to the door and left.

A few minutes later, Trista showed up. "So, I thought you killed Raven a few days ago." Trista commented when Sakura opened the door.

"That's what I thought too. But she's here, with Mercury's seal of approval. She came wanting to talk with you, she wants to go back home." Sakura explained, walking Trista to the room Raven was waiting in.

"Trista!" Raven ran up to the taller woman and embraced her in a hug, this was the Raven she knew.

"Raven. You have some explaining to do." Trista returned the hug.

The three sat down and Raven started to explain what she knew, "The day we got out of class for the summer, someone came up to us and asked us to show him how to get somewhere. We decided to take him to where he wanted to go. Then suddenly, all I know is that I'm tied up along with everyone else. I had a blindfold on, so I couldn't see where we were. Then it felt like I was in a freezer and I fell asleep. I figured I would die because it was so cold, but then I'm helping Queen Lagaia. Of course, when I was on her side, my memories had been locked up, so I didn't know that what I was doing was bad. I remember now what happened while in that state, even though it didn't feel like it was really me doing all those things. Well, when I woke up, I was in a glass case that was smoking and had ice all over it. I saw Magnolia, Bob and Angel in glass cases like the one I was in but decided to leave, I didn't like the feel of the room. Then I found out what time I was in and went to the scouts. Then Serena brought me here."

"I see…" Trista was in deep thought, "You were in a state of paralysis. You can't go home to the future yet. You have to wait for the other three." 

*~*~*~*

Thanks SO much for reading!!! Please R+R!!!


	10. Sleeping

The Death Scout

Note: THANK YOU Lorelei!!! (Finally ^-^) and THANK YOU arashi099 again!!!! I love the reviews!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Maoko Takechi does, so please don't sue!!! Outer Moon is Princess Silver Serenity's and the bad guys were made by me.

Chapter 9: Sleeping

*~*~*~*

"What?!" Raven stared wide-eyed at Trista, "Why?"

"Because you must." Trista replied calmly, taking a sip of the tea that had been set out for her before she even arrived.

"But…" Raven started.

"What have I told you about talking back to your elders?" Sakura rebuked the young girl the way she had done hundreds of times before.

"Yes, ma'am." She stood up and bowed to the two other people in the room, "I'll be in my room. This is the same house as in the future, right?"

"Yes." Sakura hid a snicker from her friend. 

When Raven had left the room Trista turned to Sakura, "Was she surprised that you weren't as old as in the future?"

"She didn't seem to be. I was truly expecting it though." Sakura fixed her gaze on Trista, "Why won't you let her go back to her own time?"

"She will be needed to save her siblings." Trista replied solemnly. 

"Speaking of her siblings, one's attacking now!" Sakura stood up and headed to the door, "Oh, and if the rest of the scouts do fine without my help this time, you will let me go home." She left.

"Sorry, but you won't be going back, Sakura. You are now needed to take care of your charges." Trista sighed after the door slammed shut.

*~*~*~*

It was Bob attacking this time, and he didn't look happy at all. "You all will pay for what you did to Raven!!! Enduh, kill them all!!!"

Outer Moon heard the yelling and sped up on her way. When Sailor Outer Moon reached the fighting, the rest of the scouts were already there. Everyone was there…except…Sailor Moon!

"Where in the world is Sailor Moon?!?" Outer Moon whispered to herself.

Just then, Sailor Moon appeared on the scene, although she didn't look as if she were ready to fight.

"What the…" Outer Moon whispered to herself on her perch.

"What's wrong with you?" Sailor Mars looked at the scout leader worriedly.

"I…I…don't know…" She almost fell over. As she stumbled, a small dart fell free of her boot.

Sailor Mars caught the stumbling Sailor Moon while telling the others to hold the monster back. She laid Sailor Moon on the ground and grabbed the small dart she had seen fall and held onto it.

"Damn it!" Sailor Outer Moon had watched the entire scene from the trees, "Outer Moon Death Sphere!" She fired her attack, turning the attacking monster into dust.

"**_NO_**!!!" Bob screamed and disappeared.

The scouts looked around for Outer Moon, they knew she was there. "Where are you?" Venus called out.

Outer Moon jumped down from where she had been standing, walked over to a sleeping Sailor Moon and kneeled over her. "She isn't dead. She's just out." She then started looking for the dart.

"This fell when she stumbled." Mars held up the miniature dart.

Sailor Mercury took the dart and scanned it with her mini-computer. "It had a sleeping mixture in it. From the residue, I can tell it was a very powerful mixture, and this small tube could put ten men to sleep for twelve hours. And it's empty."

"That means she's going to be out for a long time…"Jupiter looked down at the sleeping girl, "What do we do with her?"

"Would her parents mind if she stayed at a friends' house until she woke up?" Sailor Outer Moon looked at the others, "Because then she could stay at my place for the night and that way no one has to worry about her cover being blown." 

The other girls just sighed in resignation and Jupiter carried Sailor Moon to Sakura's house and up to the room she would be sleeping in until she woke up. The other scouts had detransformed before they left the place of the fight and had to carry Sailor Moon the back ways to Sakura's house so that they wouldn't be seen.

"What happened?" Raven held open the door for Lita.

"Sleeping dart." Amy answered, smiling at Raven.

"She'll be staying here until the sleeping mixture wears off and she wakes up." Sakura whispered into Raven's ear, "I'm sorry."

*~*~*~*

"What happened today, Bob?" Magnolia was making fun of her brother's failure.

"I…wasn't really thinking about what I was doing." He looked up from the book he was reading.

"You know what I heard today?" Magnolia smiled innocently.

"What? That you're being kicked off the team because of your incessant blabbering?" Bob snapped.

"No." Her smile grew, "I heard that _you_ were being kicked off the team because of your failure. "Next time you go out, She won't let you come back…making it so that Sailor Witches get you!" She started off, laughing.

*~*~*~*

"_Trista_!!!" Sakura had called up Trista.

"What?! Do you know what time it is?!" Trista wasn't happy being woken up at 2:30 in the morning.

"Are you the one who hit Serena with the tranquilizer?" Sakura's voice sounded pissed, "Because if you are…"

"No. I didn't hit her with a tranq dart." Trista sounded exasperated, 'Although I did have her hit, I'm not the one who hit her…'

"Fine then," Sakura knew all too well Trista's tricks, "Who did you have hit her?"

"Uh…what do you mean?" Trista tried to sound innocent.

"Don't play your games with me! I know you had her hit with a tranq so that I wouldn't be able to leave!" Sakura punched the wall, "Who was it?" She was suddenly disturbingly calm. 

"Amara…" Trista answered slowly.

"Thank you." Sakura hung up.

*~*~*~*

"Wha…?" A groggy Sailor Moon sat up in the bed she was in. She looked around and saw that it was near the middle of the day. The sun shone in from the window, illuminating the floor at the foot of the bed.

"You're awake." Raven was bringing in some food, "Sakura sent this up for you." Raven placed the tray of food on a table next to the bed.

"Where am I?" Sailor Moon looked at Raven.

"You're in one of the rooms in the house of Sakura Kinomoto." Raven said.

"What? Why?" Sailor Moon didn't remember what had happened the day before.

"I'll go get Sakura for you, she'll be able to answer your questions.

Raven left and a few minutes later, after Sailor Moon had detransformed to Serena and had cleared the food off the tray, Sakura appeared in the room.

"Do you want some more food?" Sakura remembered Serena's appetite.

"No thank you. That was good. Thank you." Serena smiled.

"Now, Raven told me that you are bubbling over with questions, once again." Sakura found a seat, "So…what do you want to know?"

"What happened yesterday, why I'm here, how long have I been here, how did I get here, do my parents know that I'm here, and does anyone else know that I'm Sailor Moon – I woke up in the scout outfit." Serena listed the more important questions she had.

"You were hit my a tranq dart on your way to the fight by Amara. You're here because I don't have anyone who doesn't know about you living with me. You've been here for three days now. Lita carried you from the fight. Your parents think you're here getting help with your homework for the weekend, luckily it is a three day weekend. And no one else knows about you being Sailor Moon other then the people who already knew." Sakura answered the questions as straight forward as possible.

*~*~*~*

Thanks SOOO much!!!! PLEASE R+R!!!!


	11. Last Chance

The Death Scout

Note: I'm sorry, but it will be a little while before I update again because of homework that I'm behind on. I will update as soon as I can! I'm soooooooooo sorry! Please continue to R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and company. Sailor Outer Moon is burrowed from my friend, and the bad guys are mine.

Chapter 10: Last Chance

*~*~*~*

On her way home from Sakura's house, Serena stopped by her boyfriend's apartment. After she left his place, Bob stopped her.

"How are you today?" He stood in her way, "And what happened last time I saw you?"

"What?!" Serena tried to look surprised and innocent, "I have no idea what you are talking about…I've never seen you!"

"Enough with the acting, Sailor Moon! I know who you are! In fact, I know who all your scout buddies are!" He laughed and then became suddenly serious, "Hand over the silver crystal and everything will be fine. If you don't just hand it over, you will die after the rest of the world is enslaved or killed!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Serena started to back away, while pushing a button on her watch that would notify the other scouts.

"Don't bother trying to call your scout buddies! Angel is taking care of Sailor Venus and Mars and Magnolia is taking care of Sailor Mercury and Jupiter! You're all alone now! Hahahaha…!"

"We're hurt! You forgot all about us…" Another voice said from behind Bob.

Bob turned around and found he was face to face with Raven and Sailor Outer Moon. "R-Ra…Raven?" He choked out, "But…how?!"

"This is how!" Serena had transformed to Sailor Moon, "Moon and Earth Soul Sparkle!" 

Outer Moon yelled at the same time, "Outer Moon Death Sphere!"

Bob became dust. Raven just stood there, a half smile on her face, "That was funny to watch. I'll go get the real him and see who else is awake by the time I get there!" Raven headed to the place where she had woken up.

"Let's go!" Outer Moon grabbed Sailor Moon's arm and darted off. 

When the two girls reached the Cherry Hill Temple, they found Sailor Venus fighting a monster that was almost overpowering her. Sailor Mars was up against a monster who looked like it had been in an oven for too long. As if the presence of Sailor Moon and Outer Moon was the signal, Sailor Venus fired her new and improved Love Chain which wrapped around the monster and held it in place. Suddenly though, Mars wasn't do as well. The monster now had her pinned up to a tree and was banging on her.

"_Sailor Mars_!" Sailor Moon screamed, "Moon and Earth Soul Sparkle!" The attack flew at the monster and hit it in the back, instantly turning it to dust.

"Outer Moon Kiss of Death!" Outer Moon sent her attack after the monster that was tied up by Venus' chain.

"**_NO!!!_**" Angel looked at the piles of dust as they blew away on the wind, "That's impossible!!!" 

"No it's not." Outer Moon confronted Angel while Sailor Moon and Venus went to Mars' side, "And neither is this. Sailor Moon! Outer Moon Death Sphere!" Outer Moon fired her attack at the same time as Sailor Moon.

Just as the attacks were headed towards her, Angel teleported herself home. 

Sailor Moon and Outer Moon then left Mars to the care of Venus and headed to the fight between Magnolia and the last two scouts. When they got there, they found Sailor Jupiter nailing the monsters attacking her over and over, while Sailor Mercury told her where to hit the monster so as to get the best effect.

Sailor Moon and Outer Moon quickly dispensed of the two monsters, receiving a thanks from Sailor Jupiter. They then fired their attacks at Magnolia and she just vanished with a scowl.

"Let's all get back to the temple." The four scouts ran off. 

When they arrived at the temple, Sailor Mars was standing up on her own, though not looking very good. Venus was right next to her in case she needed any help. "So, what is going on?!" Venus didn't look the greatest herself.

"Revenge…and possibly a last try at killing everyone. Just they forgot about me." Outer Moon answered, "And Bob didn't count on seeing Raven today. She's the only reason we were able to toast Bob and get to you guys. Is everyone here going to be fine?"

"Yes. No fatal injuries." Mercury snapped her computer shut.

*~*~*~*

"Why is the Silver Crystal not in my hand right now?!?" Queen Lagaia asked the last two softly, "I sent **_THREE_** of you out, and all you return to me with is news of failure? With another one dead, to make it worse!"

"We're sorry!" Magnolia was the more outstanding of the two, "Bob was supposed to kill both Sailor Moon and Sailor Outer Moon, but he failed us all! There was nothing Angel or I could have done when those two showed up, we were busy taking care of the other scouts! So, in order to be able to fight another day, we came back!"

"**_How dare you talk back to me?!?_**" Queen Lagaia roared.

*~*~*~*

"Bob?" Raven asked uneasily.

"Who's there?" Raven heard Bob's voice from the other side of the room, "I'll have you know, I am armed!"

"It's me, Raven." She whispered while walking to the other wall, "Bob? Where are you?"

Bob stood up from behind the case holding Magnolia. From the little light there was, Raven could tell that her brother had been crying. The small room they were in was solid stone without any windows. The only light came from the stones under the cases, a faint glow. Raven went over to Bob and embraced him before pulling him towards the exit. 

"But, what about Angel and Mag?" Bob demanded trying to stay where he was.

"We'll come back for them later." Raven tried to get her little brother out, "I'll explain what is going on as best as I can when we get out of here."

*~*~*~*

"Why are we here? Sakura always told us that she lived a long ways away during this time, but then again I seem to remember seeing her…I'm so confused…" Bob gave up trying to figure out things before Raven explained it fully. She had already told him the basic things, like what year it was and what was in the room. 

The two walked into the house that they knew as Sakura's. 

"Sakura, I'm back!" Raven headed to the living room, "And I got him."

Sakura walked out of the adjoined room and smiled when she saw the two, "Good. I was beginning to worry about you. Dinner is ready, I made your favorite, come on."

Bob just stood there with his jaw on the ground in disbelief, "But…? How does she know who we are? She didn't know us when she was that age! Damn! She's hot at this age!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Boys will be boys." She mumbled under her breath before grabbing Bob's arm and dragging him to the dinning room.

*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading! PLEASE R+R!!!!


	12. After the Battle

The Death Scout

Note: Thank you again arashi099 for your review!!! Thank you also, KeeperOfTheMoon and Animegirl74 for your reviews!!! Even though Outer Moon is named after the Sakura from CardCaptor Sakura, she is not the same!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM, although I wouldn't mind if I did. ^-^ Outer Moon was the creation of my friend Princess Silver Serenity.

Chapter 11: After the Battle

*~*~*~*

"So. What do we do now?" Raye had ice on a black eye she had acquired in her fight.

"I don't know." Luna was pacing about the middle of the room, "I guess we just have to wait for them to attack again."

"But if we do that, then how do we know they won't attack and kill us in the middle of the night? Or won't attack right now, while we are still weak?" Mina also had some ice over a lump on her head.

"Well, there is nothing else we can do. We don't know what they are going to do because they have already done what no other bad guy has." Serena spoke up. No one had noticed it at first, but after Serena had made her comment, they all noticed that she was working on her math homework.

Amy quickly transformed and did a full scan on her friend, "Serena? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Serena looked up from what she was doing.

"You're doing your work! Not reading a manga instead!" Lita exclaimed.

"Oh…That…" Serena giggled, "I'm failing Math right now. I need to do my homework so that I can pass. Why are you transformed, Mercury?"

"Just making sure you're all right." Mercury replied in awe.

"What brought around this change?" Artemis didn't believe what he was seeing.

"The fact that if I don't shape up, I'm dead! If I'm going to be the future Queen of the world, I should have a good education." She looked at Amy (She had detransformed ^-^) and continued, "Amy, can you help me with this problem?"

The girls finished their meeting and agreed that if anyone was attacked, the other's would not be too far away. 

*~*~*~*

Bob, Raven and Sakura all sat on Sakura's back porch, watching the sun set. While the sky turned several different colors, the two girls explained everything to Bob. 

"So, you're the Sakura from the future, but since you were pulled back here, you look exactly like the Sakura from this time?" Bob still wasn't sure about his teacher.

"Only because I needed to be able to go to school with Serena. If that was not necessary, then I wouldn't be this young again. I would be how old I really am." Sakura explained for the third time, "What do you not get?" She was beginning to want to smack Bob across the head.

"Damn!" Bob muttered under his breath. "Oh, sorry. Nothing." He said out loud.

"Get over your boyish thoughts and get to bed!" Sakura stood up and stretched, "Both of you need to get to bed." They both started to argue, but then Sakura threatened to call Neo-Queen Serenity from the future to deal with them. That shut them up faster then anything else could have: they were afraid of Neo-Queen Serenity. (I don't know why, I'm just writing what I'm told happened…and they refuse to tell why. ^-^)

After the two were in bed and asleep, Sakura decided to take a walk somewhere. She didn't know where, but she knew she had to go somewhere.

*~*~*~*

I know this chapter is shorter then any of the others and I give my full apologies!!!! It's just that the next chapter had to start where this one left off!!! I promise that I won't have another short chapter like this one for a LONG time!!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!! Please R+R still!!! 


	13. Meeting in the Park

The Death Scout

Note: Sorry it took me so long to update…I'm SOOOOO sorry! I just got this chapter done, so don't expect another chapter for a long while because I'm not that far on the next one. Please R+R!!! If you want to read a truly good author, you should read some of Princess Silver Serenity's work! She's a WONDERFUL author!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the SM characters. Sailor Outer Moon belongs to my friend Princess Silver Serenity, but Outer Star is my creation (I made her up before I ever found out about being able to post fics online) along with the rest of them that are not normal to Sailor Moon.

Chapter 12: Meeting in the Park

*~*~*~*

"Serena?" Sakura had made her way to the lack in the middle of the town park, "What are you doing out here?"

"Huh?" Sakura had startled her, "Oh, hi Sakura. I'm just gazing at the moon and admiring the lake. You?"

"I felt like I needed to just go on a walk and I ended up here." Sakura looked thoughtful.

"You want to sit here with me?" Serena looked up.

"Sure." Sakura sat down next to Serena, "Are you all right?"

Sakura and Serena had been lying on the grass near the lake and talking for about an hour when they were joined by someone else. When the two girls heard something rustling in the trees, they took it as just some little animal (there was too much noise made for an animal of any type ^-^). If they had taken it as a threat, though, they would have been prepared for what came next.

They seemed to have come out of nowhere. Then they heard, "Flash! Frame! Do what I brought you here to do!"

Before the two could respond, a bright light flashed in their eyes and they felt something holding them down. To the two trapped girls, it felt like they were stuck in a picture frame!

"Serena!" Sakura was worried about her friend.

"Sakura?" Serena sounded unsure, "What's going on? What do we do? I can't move!"

"Try transforming…I don't know what else to do." Sakura whispered, "Outer Moon power!"

"Moon Locket Power!" Serena whispered as well. 

Since both girls were trying to transform at the same time, they were surprised that they were not free. Their transformations were successful, but not their escape.

"Now what do we do?!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"I don't know!!!" Sailor Outer Moon replied. 

Then Serena got an idea, "What happened to the all mighty Sailor Outer Moon? I thought you were powerful enough to get out of things like this! You said you've been training for hundreds of years…why can't you get us out of this, you _weak, worthless, screwed over piece of **shit?!**_"

"Oooohhhh…the Sailor wimps are fighting! This is good!" Magnolia laughed.

"**_What_** did you say**?!?!**" Outer Moon was shocked to hear Sailor Moon talking that way to her.

"I said that if you were not a _weak, worthless screwed over piece of **shit**_, you would be able to get us out of here!" Sailor Moon replied harshly.

Outer Moon was speechless, but she quickly regained her voice, "Why you little…How could you?!?" Sailor Moon could tell that Outer Moon was hurt, "I trained you in your powers for _three_ months! And this is how you repay me?!"

'I can't apologize just yet…I might have to continue on with the insults if this is going to work.' Sailor Moon did her best to keep a cold countenance, "Just thought you would like to know what I really think of you before we die!"

"Really?" Outer Moon asked softly, "Is that what you really believe?"

"You think I'm joking?! Well, I'm not!" Sailor Moon did her best to sound hateful.

"_Fine!!!_ If that is what you think, go ahead! I'm not going to die next to someone who hates me!" Outer Moon concentrated, 'Outer Star. Grant me the use of your powers so that I may leave the person who I know hates me to die another day instead of her with me. Please.'

*~*~*~*

"Please Trista! If I don't help, she'll die!" Outer Star was begging the time guardian to let her travel back in time to help her dearest friend.

"I'm sorry. But you can't." Trista barred the way, "The scouts are not supposed to see you alive, after the fall of the silver millennium, until near the end of the reign of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Edymion. 

"Why?! Why must I wait so damn long?!" Outer Star was clearly outraged, "One problem! If the two of them don't survive this fight, there will not even be a damn Crystal Tokyo!!! No Sailor Moon, no reign! And anyway, it's the Outer Moon from here!"

"Sailor Moon is with her! You may lend Outer Moon your powers, like she asked, but you can't go to them yourself!" Trista was beginning to become tired of arguing. 

"I will help them, my way." Outer Star narrowed her eyes, "Outer Star Destruction Blast!" Outer Star was determined to get to her only true friend. 'I've already let her down once…I'm not going to again! Sorry Outer Moon, it's not going to happen that way.'

*~*~*~*

"**_DAMN IT!!!_**" Outer Moon was surprised that Sailor Outer Star had refused her request. 'But why?! She's never done that before…except that once in the silver millennium…but that was because she was coming herself to help…could she?…but she wasn't around during this time!'

*~*~*~*

Outer Star had detransformed and was at the door to the apartment she knew she would find the Sage of the time she was in. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open and reveal a surprised young girl.

The door opened and a younger version of Sage stood there. When she saw the Sage at the door, her countenance revealed extreme fright, "Wh-who are you?!"

"I'm you…just older." The older Sage pushed her way in, "You do know that you are Sailor Outer Star, right?" (Sage couldn't remember when she had gotten her powers. ^-^)

"Y-yeah. I've had them for about…two years." The younger Sage stuttered, "But I was told by Sailor Pluto that I'm not allowed to see any of the Scouts, Moon or Star, until the end of Neo-Queen Serenity's reign for the Moon scouts and the start of Neo-Queen Stella's reign for the Star scouts."

"I know. I'm from a time past that. But if you listen to Pluto, then your life will be full of pain and loneliness. Did she tell you that you can't fall in love either? If you do, they will just grow old and die while you don't age once you reach 25. That's how it was for me…I eventually rejected anyone and everyone. Now, I don't even get along with half the scouts!" Older Sage almost yelled, then calmed again, "You must go rescue Sailor Moon and Sailor Outer Moon. If you don't then you will never see them again because they will die now…if you don't do something about it." 

*~*~*~*

"Now! You two are mine! Along with your precious silver crystal!" Magnolia laughed, "Frame! Flash! Let's go!"

"Not so fast, Magnolia!" Someone appeared from nowhere.

Sailor Moon and Outer Moon did their best to see who it was, but couldn't turn enough to get a good look at the new comer. 

"She's here!" Outer Moon whispered in surprise, recognizing the voice.

"Who's here?!" Sailor Moon couldn't see the person who had just arrived.

"Who the hell are you?!" Magnolia was a bit pissed at the interruption.

"You don't remember me? Well, I'm not surprised…the only way I know who you are is because I was told…hmmm…well, you are not going to take them or the Silver Crystal!" Sailor Outer Star made her first real speech to a bad guy. (The younger one ^-^)

"Just shut the hell up!" Magnolia rolled her eyes, "You have no way to stop me! Flash, take care of that one! Frame, come to me with your prisoners!" The large frame got up from the ground and started lumbering its way to Magnolia, while the giant light bulb with arms and legs started towards Outer Star.

"I may be new to the part where I actually battle monsters and sluts like you, but you made one mistake – I am **_NOT_** weak! Outer Star Destruction Blast!!!" Outer Star fired her attack, demolishing Flash and Frame at once.

"Damn! I really was strong then!" The older Sailor Outer Star was watching from a nearby wall. When things were going the way they were supposed to, she left and went back to the time where she was supposed to be, with a smile of triumph.

"Thanks Outer Star! Sailor Moon, let's go! Outer Star Moon of Death!" Outer Moon said quickly.

"Moon and Earth Soul Sparkle!" Sailor Moon fired her attack with Outer Moon. This time, Magnolia didn't have time to escape the attacks and she turned into a pile of dust to be blown away by the wind.

*~*~*~*

I hope this Chapter makes up for my delay in updating…if you have any questions about things that might conflict with what was said earlier, put them in your reviews and I will answer your questions in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!!!! PLEASE R+R!!!


	14. Angel's Surrender

The Death Scout

Note: I know Saturn is supposed to be the scout of death, and destruction in one, but for this fic, she is just the scout of silence…sorry for all you Saturn fans! Thanks for the reviews, arashi099, and The-Guardian!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, even though I wish I did. Sailor Outer Moon is an original character of Princess Silver Serenity, and the rest who have not yet been identified are my creations.

Chapter 13: Angel's Surrender

*~*~*~*

"Magnolia is dead…my Queen." Pinshell told his ruler, afraid of her wrath.

"So all we have left if Angel?!" Queen Lagaia was not pleased.

"Yes, your highness…" Pinshell bowed, "And the others are missing. We are unable to make any more clones."

"_WHAT?!?!_" Queen Lagaia stood up and was towering above Pinshell in a heartbeat, "_I told you to make sure they couldn't be found!!! You were supposed to make sure there was **NO** way they could go missing!!!_"

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sor-sorry, y-y-you-your h-h-high-highn-highness." Pinshell stuttered, backing away from the enraged Queen.

"Too late for that, you insubordinate dog!!!" Queen Lagaia disposed of Pinshell.

Angel, hiding behind the door, saw the death of Pinshell and gasped silently in horror. She left before she could be seen and went to her room. In her room, she packed what few things she had with her and headed out to find the scouts

*~*~*~*

"I thought you hadn't even been reborn until Crystal Tokyo! And that you were already so old when we met because you had lived in the United States and had just found out where we were!" Sakura was ready to rip her best friend apart.

Sakura had demanded Pluto make the Sage from her own time return to do some explaining.

"I never said that." Sage answered innocently.

"You let me believe it!" Sakura wasn't happy at all, "And then here she comes," Sakura pointed at the younger Sage sitting there, "And I find out that you've been alive the entire time!"

"I just did what Pluto told me to do!" Sage was not the type to sit there and let someone yell at her without her yelling back, "You don't think I didn't like it?! Well, for your information, I _hated_ having to hide from my best friend, my princess _and _all the Sailor Scouts in all universes for hundreds of years! _You_ try leading a life of complete solitude! I couldn't keep any friends because I never aged once I reached 25! What about you! I'll bet you had plenty of friends! You, who can grow old!"

"True…I did have friends. But the only friends I had were the Sailor Scouts! I didn't allow myself to get close to anyone else for the same reasons as you! But the entire time I thought you were _dead_!" Sakura started her turn of yelling.

"Stop the damn yelling!!!" Raven and Bob had picked up Magnolia the night before, "I always thought that friends that had a chance to be reunited sooner then they could have been would be happy! Not yelling at each other for things that were not even in their control in the first place! And do either of you know what time it is?!?! It's one in the morning! Some people are trying to _sleep_!!!" Magnolia didn't get her outspoken attitude just because she had been on the evil side…she was always like that, "Oh, and if you want someone to blame, why don't you blame _Pluto_?!? She's the one who said that you," Magnolia pointed at the older Sage, "Couldn't see anyone, or tell anyone the truth about your past!!!" Magnolia yelled, then composed herself, "Good night. Please stop the yelling, or I am gone." She walked back up to her room.

The younger Sage sat on the couch, trying not to laugh, while the older Sage and Sakura stood there, in complete speechlessness, staring at the place Magnolia had just been standing. Magnolia had never before yelled at them like she just did. Then both of them called out, "**_PLUTO!!!_**" at the same time.

*~*~*~*

When Angel arrived at the High School she knew Serena would be at, she found out that the school day had just started. She decided to wait for someone she recognized as one of the Sailor Scouts. Angel decided to sit on a bench not far from the school in the nearby park and read while she waited. 

When the school let out, Angel saw the girls she was looking for. She waited until there was no one with them that she didn't know and approached them.

"Excuse me…you guys are the Sailor Scouts, right?" She asked two blondes, a brunette, and a girl with blue hair.

All three were suddenly on alert and Serena replied, "Moon Locket Power!"

"Mercury Locket Power!"

"Jupiter Locket Power!" 

"Venus Locket Power!" The other three followed Serena's lead.

"You're good." Jupiter said sarcastically, "Is it time to fight again already?"

"No! You're mistaken! I've come to surrender peacefully! I don't want to fight anymore! The only reason I would fight you would be if I thought my siblings were dead. But I know that they are not and that I am just a clone. I came to ask if you would be kind enough to do to me what you did to my brother and sisters so that we can all be together again!" Angel explained before anyone could fire an attack.

The four scouts stared, dumbstruck. After a few seconds silence, Sailor Moon spoke up, "Ok…you three, tell Raye what happened and I'm sorry that I'm going to be late. There is a chance I might not even make it today. I'll take her to Sakura."

The four detransformed and the three headed off to the temple to fill Raye in on the news. Serena and Angel headed off to Sakura's house. 

*~*~*~*

When Serena and Angel arrived at Sakura's house, a very amused Bob answered the door, "Angel!" The two girls could hear shouting and laughing from deeper in the house.

"Bob!" Angel ran to her brother, "You have to help me!"

Bob was instantly concerned, "What's wrong?!"

"I'm still a clone! I know about it because I heard the Queen yelling at Pinshell for loosing you guys! She said she can't make any more clones! That's how I know what I am! I need your help so that I can be alive again!" Angel explained quickly.

Bob almost laughed, but called Raven instead, "Raven!" 

When she arrived at the front door, she was wiping tears from her eyes, "Angel! Serena! I'm sorry…it's just that watching Sakura and Sage fighting is one of the most hilarious things anyone could ever see. What is going on here?"

"I need to talk to Sakura. Right now." Serena sounded bored. 

"**_SAKURA!_**" Raven shouted over her shoulder.

A few seconds later, an older-looking, pissed off Sakura made her way to the door, "What?!"

"We have to kill Angel here so that she can be free again." Serena yawned, "Moon Locket Power!"

"Outer Moon Power!" Sakura called out. They both fired their attacks and the Angel standing in front of them turned to dust.

"_I'll_ get her." Magnolia pushed her way out, a sour look on her face.

*~*~*~*

That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it…PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW!!! **_PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!_**


	15. The Ultimate Crystal

The Death Scout

Note: Thanks again for all the reviews!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon and company, I would not be in public school. I don't own Sailor Moon and I am in public school. Outer Moon also doesn't belong to me, she is my friends creation.

Chapter 14: The Ultimate Crystal

*~*~*~*

"Hi!" Magnolia found Angel on her way.

"Oh, hi." Angel turned to face her older sister, "What are you doing here?" 

"Coming to take you home and as an excuse to get out of the house. You'll see when we get there." Magnolia answered.

Angel just looked at her sister quizzically and giggled, "Since when do you not participate in arguments and take off?"

"Since I don't even have a part in the argument, and I've been kept up all night from all the damn shouting!" Magnolia vented, "Want to stop at the mall for a few days before we go home?"

"How about for a few hours?" Angel laughed.

"Good enough." Magnolia and Angel went to the mall.

They made it home that evening after the mall had closed. When they got there, Pluto was there with a second Sakura, the Inner Scouts, and all but Saturn of the Outer Scouts. There was still yelling, pacing, and laughing when the two girls reached the house.

"Sage! Why did you have to complicate everything?!?!" Pluto had just arrived with the other Outer Scouts.

"Because this is how it should have been in the first damn place!" The older Sage replied.

The younger Sakura and Sage were sitting off in the hall catching up on things and having a blast. Serena and all the scouts were sitting on various chairs and couches in the living room where all the fighting was going on. Bob and Raven were sitting on the stairs, watching everything, and laughing their heads off. Pluto, the only one transformed, was pacing back and forth in the middle of the floor, pondering what to do next. The older Sakura and Sage were sitting on opposite ends of the same couch, the only one open, glaring at each other.

Magnolia had hoped that by the time she had returned, the yelling and fighting would be at an end. Since it was not, she stormed into the room, demanding everyone's attention, and began her own yelling, "If I am kept up another entire night due to all this damn yelling, then there will be bloodshed tonight!!!"

"But!…" Pluto tried to interrupt.

"Don't you dare interrupt me!!! And, Pluto, _GET OVER IT_!!! They are now reunited earlier then before…that should be a good thing, and everyone knows why! Sakura, Sage, you both need to stop your damn fighting! You both got what you wanted! You are together again here!!" Magnolia pointed to the younger Sakura and Sage, "And look at how happy they are! Everyone else, what will now happen will happen! Yes this changes the future, but who knows if it couldn't be for the best!" She took a breath, "So it's time for everyone to GO HOME NOW and let things turn out the way they're going to turn out!!!" Magnolia stormed up the stairs and into her room.

No one could think of anything else to say. Magnolia had just shut them up because they all knew that she was right.

Pluto threw up her hands and walked through a newly made time portal. Everyone else headed out, a sour look on more then one face.

"What do we do?" The younger Sakura smiled gleefully.

"Come with us." The older Sage started walking off.

"And you three," Sakura pointed at Raven, Bob and Angel, "get to your rooms." 

Both Sakura's and Sage's headed in the opposite direction, downstairs, into the library. There, the older two instructed their younger counterparts in what they needed to do.

"Does Pluto know we're doing this?" Both younger girls looked worried.

"She will soon enough." The older girls' countenances were grim, "No more talking." 

Once everything was set and ready to go, the four girls were standing in a circle with their hands interlaced. All four had transformed.

The older two were chanting:

With our powers,

With our lives,

We make this sacrifice.

Bring forth the ultimate crystal,

So others shall survive!

Both of them were also thinking, 'This has to work!'

The younger two joined in after the first round with what they had been made to memorize a minute before:

With our powers,

Here we add,

To allow this sacrifice.

Bring forth the ultimate crystal,

So others shall survive!

After the third round of chanting, a bright light started growing from the center of their circle, expanding outwards until it finally engulfed the entire ring of girls. A few minutes later, the light died down, leaving only the two younger girls and a pure crystal between them.

*~*~*~*

I know this is another short chapter and I'm sorry!!! And I know that it doesn't have much to do with the original scouts, and I'm sorry again!!! The next chapter will get back to that! PLEASE R+R!!!!!!! Also, if there is anything throughout the entire fic that confuses you, PLEASE put it in your review, and I will answer any questions in the next chapter! Thanks to everyone for reviewing!


	16. The Beginning of the End

The Death Scout

Note: Thanks for the reviews!!!! Please keep reviewing!!! There will only be one (maybe two) chapter after this…:(

Disclaimer: Although I wish and wish, I don't own Sailor Moon…

Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End

*~*~*~*

The next morning, after searching the rest of the house, Bob and his sisters found the two remaining girls asleep in the middle of the library, Sakura clutching a crystal about half the size of her hand. They immediately checked to see if the two were still alive.

"She's alive." Raven sighed in relief, kneeling over Sakura.

"Her too." Magnolia had been secretly hoping Sage would not be alive. (Ancient grudge, I'm told)

"What do we do now?" Angel asked.

"And I wonder why Pluto isn't here already." Bob added, "And where the other two are. Because, unless I'm mistaken, there were a total of four of them."

Suddenly a time portal opened and out stepped a frowning Pluto holding a small child by the ear in each hand, "Because I was dealing with these two."

"Who – Sakura?! Sage?!" Raven stared at the two youngsters, "But…" 

"They can't die. As soon as they finished the ritual, they went back to their own time. Sailor Outer Moon can't die and she was using that ability to keep her alive." Pluto indicated who she was talking about by a pinch on the respective ear, "Since the ritual called for their live," She pinched both ears, "They were both 'dead', but they were instantly alive again. Since it wasn't actually time for this process to start over, they instantly grew to the age of four. Now, they will be a year older every day until they are back to the way they had been, at the age of 25." Pluto's explanation had been accentuated by cries of protest from the two she was holding.

"But it worked and things are going to be just fine!" Little Sakura whined.

The Sakura and Sage that had been lying on the floor began to wake up. "Wha…?" Sage mumbled when she saw everyone.

"It worked!" Was the first indication they had that Sakura was also awake.

"Of course it did!" Child Sage retorted, earning herself a pinch, "Ow!!! That hurt!"

"Of course it did!" Pluto pinched again, "Now be quite until you are addressed!"

"What happens now?" Magnolia was doing her best to keep from laughing.

"These two are to stay here and help fix things, those two don't know all the details," Pluto nodded at the 16 year old Sakura and Sage after giving the two in her hands another pinch, "And you four are to come back with me. Back to your own time." 

"Yes!!!" Raven, Bob and Angel exclaimed.

"Finally." Magnolia rolled her eyes at her younger siblings.

Pluto pushed the two girls at the older forms of themselves, "Be careful and don't take your eyes off them. You have an hour after school gets our to straighten things out!" Then Pluto motioned and Magnolia, Raven, Bob, and Angel walked through the time portal that was still there, followed by a pissed off Sailor Pluto.

*~*~*~*

"…and that's why we are here." Little Sage finished with a 'humph'.

Serena, sitting on the couch listening, had showed up as soon as school had let out.

"That was not a smart thing to do! Both of you know what could have happened!" Luna had shown up with Serena, "What would you have done if it didn't turn our so good?!"

"We had to try!" Little Sakura countered.

"We knew we had to leave before the end came, so we did what we had to!" Little Sage added.

"We both know all the cad that could have happened from calling upon the crystal too soon, so don't think we came to the decision easily!!" Little Sakura put in.

"But it was our only choice if we were to be of any help!" Little Sage continued.

"Because these two," Little Sakura pointed at the two sitting behind her, "Aren't strong enough to do jack shit!!" (Imagine…a four year old little girl…^-^)

"Watch your mouth!" The older Sakura reprimanded.

"Just shut the hell up! Unless you want to finish explaining!" Little Sage snapped.

"Serena. This now belongs to you. Use it only when going up against Queen Lagaia. There will be one more time far, far in the future where your descendants must use it, so keep it safe forever." Little Sakura pulled out the Ultimate crystal and handed it to Serena, "You must use it only **_ONCE_**."

"Why must I use it only once?" Serena was being her typical blonde self.

"Just never use it more then once. If you do, you will be killed." Sakura said the last part softly.

Serena gently took the crystal and held it gingerly, "I can't."

"You don't have a choice." Older Sakura's eyes were full of sadness. Everyone (including Luna), except Little Sakura developed anime question-marks around their heads and looked a Sakura quizzically. "I remember what my mother told me about the Crystal from the Silver Millennium."

"Time to go." Sailor Pluto appeared out of nowhere.

Both little girls made faces before moving in the direction Pluto indicated. The older two laughed, Luna smiled (the best a cat can) and Serena sat where she was, staring at the immense power in her hands.

*~*~*~*

"…the Ultimate Crystal." Serena had explained her meeting with Sage and Sakura, and then pulled out the magnificent crystal.

"So how are you going to get to her?" Raye asked the question no one knew the answer to.

"With this Crystal." Serena surprised everyone, "I was told that it will lead me to my foe…as long as I know who he or she is."

"When do we go?" Mina was up, ready to leave that instant.

"You guys don't go. Only I go." Serena continued before anyone could interrupt her, "It is too dangerous for us all to go." 

"But we are the scouts!!!" Lita jumped up next to Mina, "You can't go without us!!! Otherwise, how are we supposed to do our job and protect you?!?!"

"You are to stay here!!! I am the future queen, not you, so you will listen to me!!! Is that understood?! You will help me more by staying here, not going with me!!! If you all went, I would be afraid for your lives, while with you all here, I know that you will be safe from immediate danger!!!" Serena blew up, then calmed, "Now, if you wish to question my authority, you will face off with me and we will see who rightfully belongs in the throne! Is that understood?"

Lita and Mina both sat down hard when Serena finished, and all four scouts just stared at their leader in shock. Even the cats had their mouths hanging open. Serena then turned and stormed out.

*~*~*~*

"So, Luna, what do we do now?" A stunned Amy questioned after her shock wore away.

"I don't know…" Luna trailed off, "…Go with her in spirit…but we have to stay here like she ordered…"

"But there's _got_ to be a way we can help her!" Lita looked as if she were about to go grab Serena and hurt her.

"You mustn't." Pluto's voice sounded from all around them, "Things are already messed up enough. If you follow, then the consequences would be dire. You must do as Luna instructed."

*~*~*~*

Sitting on her bed, in her room, Serena examined the crystal. She could feel the power radiating from it and couldn't find one flaw in its surface.

'I should go back and apologize to everyone. What was I thinking? I need them for this…' Serena argued with herself, 'But if I let them go with me, then I would have to worry about them…it could end up a repeat of when I went up against Queen Beryl…' She countered herself. 'No. I must go alone. I can do it alone and not endanger their lives. And if I fail, they will have a chance to fix things.' Serena gripped the precious gem in her hand, getting up to leave. "Mom…I'm going out for a while…I'm going to stay the night at Sage's. See you later!"

*~*~*~*

That's the end of this chapter!!!


	17. Victory or Oblivion

The Death Scout

****

Warning: The beginning of this chapter does have some disturbing description…sorry, but I was on a spooky/ demented looking castle kick…^-^

Note: Well, this is it! The end of this fic! I'll shut up now and let you get on with it!

**__**

Special Note: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY Arashi099!!!_ ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the original scouts; Outer Moon is the creation of Princess Silver Serenity; and whoever has not been covered so far is either mine or if I missed anyone they belong to whoever created them.

Chapter 16: Victory or Oblivion

*~*~*~*

"Sorry Serena…you can't go alone." Sakura said to herself, more to strengthen her resolve then anything else, "Although what you don't know won't hurt you or anyone else."

After making it to the edge of the city where no one would see her, Serena held the crystal up and called out, "Ultimate Crystal from the future, lead me to my nemesis, the Evil Queen Lagaia!"

What appeared to be a small bubble flashed into existence and started floating slowly over to the girl standing under the star-studded sky, holding a pure crystal above her head, and slowly engulfed her, growing as it covered the grim, yet determined girl. 

Serena, inside the bubble, which had grown to fit her, began to make her way east. Serena's bubble traveled slowly at first, picking up speed as it moved until it was going about 200 miles per hour. 

"Damn! Why does she have to be so fast!?" Sakura mumbled. She was using an enchanted, floating disc to follow Serena.

After about half an hour, Serena spotted a small island with a large, ominous castle reaching for the dark, cloudy sky with its black spires and ghastly walls. The walls were plain stone with boiling black, sticky stuff (tar) dripping down from the tops. Standing, walking and pouring the boiling black tar down the walls from along the top of the walls were what looked like zombies, skeletons, and ghosts. The spires rose above the walls by about twenty feet. They were manned by several different monsters; four creatures per spire. The pointed roofs showed hundreds of faces with expressions that were frozen in looks of horror and intense pain. The continual moving effect of the roofs was from each face being replaced by another equally tormented face every few seconds, always with several changing every second.

"How gross!" Serena cried out when she could see the constantly changing faces and lost her dinner, "Moon Locket Power!" She transformed.

The magical bubble carrying Sailor Moon slowed as it approached the grotesque castle.

Sakura, still following at a safe distance, saw the castle and lost her dinner as well.

As she approached the wall, several of the living dead stopped what they were doing and stared at the young woman in her bubble.

"Oh, My GOD!" Serena almost screamed when two monsters ran up from each side and several undead reached up towards her, "Hurry!!!" Instantly, she was at the front door , where she was deposited on her butt.

"Ow!" She commented, getting up and looking around.

The front door slowly creaked open, showing Sailor Moon a dark portal leading into the dark depths of the castle's interior. Taking a deep breath Sailor Moon quickly stepped through, into the dark.

"What took you so long?" The voice of Queen Lagaia echoed through the seemingly giant room. 

The door clicked shut behind Sailor Moon and she gulped down her terror, and retorted, "I wasn't in a hurry."

Suddenly, the room went from the deepest dark to a brilliant glow. No windows adorned the walls and the ceiling was too high to even be seen. On the opposite side of the room, on a towering dais, was a large, diamond studded throne where Queen Lagaia was relaxing. 

After the light appeared, Queen Lagaia stood up and said, "I do believe it is time to end this once and for all! **_DIE!!!_**" Queen Lagaia threw up her arms and released several magical arrows at Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon dove to the left, trying to dodge the arrows. Once back on her feet, she retaliated with a devastating blast of her own.

Attacks flying back and forth, being deflected by magical shields lit up the room where Sailor Moon and Queen Lagaia were fighting.

"You and your meddling little friends will be destroyed _tonight_!" Queen Lagaia fired off a concentrated beam of light right at Sailor Moon who barely got out of the way in time. This time, instead of the attack stopping when it missed, the beam of absolute destruction followed the running Sailor Moon around the room.

Suddenly, as the beam was just about to catch up to Sailor Moon, it seemed to hit a barrier of some kind that had surrounded Sailor Moon. Inside the dome of protection, Sailor Moon heard the voices of her dearest friends.

"Sailor Moon!" Amy's voice sounded.

"The time has come…" Mina's voice trailed.

"For you to believe in yourself!" Raye's voice continued.

"And extinguish this evil!" Lita's voice added.

"We can't hold this for much longer, Sailor Moon!" Sakura's voice called out.

Then she heard everyone at once, "It's time to attack," a short pause where Sailor Moon held up the Ultimate Crystal and prepared, "**_NOW!_**"

Instantly, Sailor Moon's attack went off, the dome vanished, and Queen Lagaia's attack pulsed toward Sailor Moon, the two beams of concentrated, destructive energy colliding a measly 3 feet away from Sailor Moon.

The fight was coming to an end. 

Sailor Moon thought of her friends who had given her this chance and poured the rest of her strength into the attack.

Queen Lagaia's part of the deadly beam shortened dramatically while Sailor Moon's part more then doubled in length.

"NO! This can't be happening! It's impossible!!!" Queen Lagaia screamed during her last few seconds of life before she was blasted into oblivion.

*~*~*~*

As Queen Lagaia's last dying screams echoed through the castle, all the monsters manning the walls began to dissipate, starting with the weaker creatures first. As the echoes died out, the hundreds of seemingly eternally tortured souls began to fly off.

Watching as everything began to get lighter and the evil began to vanish, Sakura smiled and directed her disc to take her to Sailor Moon.

When she reached Sailor Moon, Sakura found her staggering toward the door.

"Sailor Moon!" Sakura called to the injured, but alive scout.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon asked the girl who had just recently become a close friend.

"I'm here to make sure that you get home in one piece." Sakura stepped off the floating disc and ran to Sailor Moon, embracing her in a hug.

"But what if I had lost?" Sailor Moon extracted herself from Sakura's grasp.

"Who cares? You won! The whole world is safe!" Sakura giggled, "Now it's time to get back home!"

Sailor Moon silently nodded her agreement and followed Sakura over to the disc hovering about a foot above the floor. Once they were both on, the disc started on its way back home.

*~*~*~*

The next morning, the sun made its way high into the morning sky before either Serena or Sakura began to stir. After making it back to Sakura's place a few hours before sunrise, the two girls each fell across a couch, too tired to even make it upstairs, and remained there until they were roused by Sage late that morning. 

"Hey, you two! Time to get up. The scouts are here. They want to see Serena." Sage announced.

"But I just want to sleep!" Serena groggily whined.

"Sorry, Princess, but they're already here and anxious to see you." Sage explained, "O.K. you guys! They're up!"

In came Amy, Mina, Raye and Lita, all excited that Serena was alive and seemingly uninjured. (All she had were a few scrapes and bruises left. She heals very quickly.)

"Thank god your alive!" Mina zipped over to Serena, followed by all the other girls.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" Luna was also there.

After a moment of thought, Serena nodded, stood up and started toward the door, the other four girls following.

Upon reaching the door, Serena stopped and turned, "Thank you Sakura." And she walked out the door.

*~*~*~*

The End

Now I would like to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and helped me out:

****

Princess Silver Serenity: even though you didn't review very much, Thank you soooooo much for all your encouragement the entire way!!! And thanks for introducing me to Sailor Moon and letting me use Outer Moon!!! _To others: I HIGHLY suggest you read her stories!!! They are WONDERFUL!!!_

****

Arashi099: THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews and all your support and encouragement!!! If it weren't for you, then I probably wouldn't have continued posting or even have finished it!!! _To others: I HIGHLY suggest you read her stories!!! They are WONDERFUL!!!_

****

The-Guardian, KeeperOfTheMoon: Thanks so much for your guys' support!!!

****

Animegirl74, Lorelei, Lady Camigwen: Thank you all too for your reviews!!!

And thank you to everyone else who read the story and any I forgot, although so far, I believe I've got everyone…hehe, well, THANKS YOU all!!!


End file.
